


Revelations

by starswirls_beard



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starswirls_beard/pseuds/starswirls_beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Applejack has dreamed of having Twilight as her own in a way she never expected. When the truth is revealed to the one pony who matters, things take a turn for the bizarre that no one could predict.</p>
<p>Trigger Warning: Rape, Non-Consensual, Heavy BDSM, Blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Applejack shifted nervously in front of the door of Golden Oaks Library, debating if she should knock. When Twilight invited her to have dinner as thanks for saving Spike, she readily agreed. An Apple never turned down a free meal. Just as she was going to ask what food cart they would be eating from, Twilight smiled and proudly proclaimed that she was learning how to cook and would make it herself.

It was certainly nerve-wracking. Anypony who knew Twilight Sparkle knew that her eating habits were deplorable. Oatburgers and hay fries, daisy sandwiches, grilled cheese from Deep Fried's food cart; the list went on. Applejack was in no way above eating that sort of thing if offered, but she couldn't imagine what that sort of thing was like when made by her friend. The rest of the girls held an unspoken agreement that after the last time the mage had attempted to make brownies with Pinkie, that no living being should eat something she'd made. Yet, here she was waiting for the door to swing open.

"Applejack! Come on in, I just finished dinner." Walking into the warmly lit interior she was hit with the smell of something unbelievably delicious. The powerful aroma had her mouth watering instantly.

"Twilight, that smells amazing! Whadd'ya end up making?"

The other mare beamed proudly as she answered. "Twice baked potatoes with mixed veggies, fruit and walnut salad, and for dessert hoof-spun vanilla ice cream with Prench toast."

"I won't lie, I never thought I'd be smelling something this good that you'd made. Food never really seemed to be something you'd take an interest in. What changed if'n you don't mind me asking."

"It's a bit of a story, have a seat and I'll tell you while I serve the food." The two took seats across from each other and Twilight began dishing the food onto the plates. All of it looked as good as it smelled, and again the farmer had to wonder if this was really prepared by her friend.

"My mother sent me a letter telling me about the new recipes she's adding to the family cookbook. She's always wanted me to have it but like you said, I've never really had an interest in it before."

Applejack fought the urge to perk her ears. Twilight never talked about her family if she could help it. She'd explained it at a slumber party once years before. She and her mother had fought viciously when it was time for her to live with the Princess, and even though things had worked out they weren't the same. She felt almost as bad as Rarity with her urge to want to know more.

"She made a joke about how all it is is a series of timed chemical reactions and once I saw it like that, I finally got it! I'm so happy you're here to try it, with Spike in Canterlot I'll admit I was getting a bit lonely. Anyway, let's dig in."

Needing no further encouragement Applejack took a bite of her food, immediately followed by more. It was some of the most delicious food she had had in her life. Realizing that she was shoveling the food in a way that would make Granny Smith tan her hide even now, she blushed and made herself stop. "This is amazing Twi, I ain't had a meal like this in I don't know how long. Prob'ly since our last trip to Canterlot."

She resumed her rapid consumption of her meal.

"Oh it's not that special. I just had to time each reaction for the best desired result. Besides, I had to make sure you'd eat enough to get the full effect."

That was an odd thing to say...what in tarnation, had Twilight taken a bite of her food at all? Her plate looked the same as it had when they'd started or maybe she had been eating too fast again.

"I see you're wondering what I'm talking about. Try to move your legs."

She couldn't. Her forelegs were braced on the table and her back felt glued to the floor. Applejack was beginning to feel _very_ uncomfortable. She wanted to tell this to her friend but she found she couldn't speak either.

"Yesterday Apple Bloom came in to return some books the farm had borrowed from the library. Not unusual by itself but in the pile there was this," she floated over a plain orange notebook that would have made the farmer's eyes go wide if she could move her muscles at all. "a heavily enchanted notebook. I tried my best to resist temptation but in the end I gave in and read it." Even though she had just drugged one of her best friends, she still managed to look apologetic.

Applejack groaned, she had paid bits she could ill afford to get that notebook. How her sister had gotten a hold of it was a worry for another time.

"These enchants are pretty advanced. Even a unicorn skilled as I was might have had some trouble but not really for a princess. On page 58 there was a very interesting passage. Allow me to read it for you?" she knew there would be no objection.

_"Twilight came over again today and I almost couldn't control myself. I wanted so badly to just tell her how I feel but if I did, I knew she'd think I was a monster. I'm no coward, if it was simple I'd have just walked up to her ages ago and said, 'I fancy you and I think we could be good together like apples in pie.' If only that were all. The part of me that is a sexual pony has its own idea about the way things should go between me and one of the most gorgeous mares I've ever laid eyes on. When I lay in bed at night and there's nopony there but me, I close my eyes and see it. The way she drugged me so I can't move or speak, the restraints tying me to the table she keeps in her basement. I try to scream or move but I can't. Then, she reveals herself. Sometimes she's dressed in her lab coat with goggles, or her hair is in a bun and she's wearing her reading glasses. She starts by whipping me repeatedly with magic, until it becomes unbearable. Then she slaps me and begins biting me on my neck and chest, sometimes on my legs as well. Lines of red begin to appear where she manages to break the skin, and although it is painful she doesn't care. I can only groan in agony while she floats over a scalpel or some other sharp instrument of my destruction. Right when she makes the first deep cut I awake, desperately clinging to my terror and more aroused than ever. I don't know what makes me feel this way, but I'd give anything just to have happen just once."_

The notebook snapped closed revealing a look the farmer couldn't quite place. “You know, I've always wanted to experiment with the limits of the equine body.”

Walking around the table to where Applejack was frozen, she floated her hat away. Coming up behind her she placed her legs around the farmer in what would be under any other circumstance a comforting hug. “I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to keep that a secret, but it's okay. You don't have to hide your feelings from me.”

A thin line of drool started making its way down the left side of Applejack's slackened mouth. “That's alright, you don't have to say anything.”

Applejack straddled the line between excited and terrified. While she had dreamed of this exact thing happening more times than she could count now that it was here she wasn't sure if she wanted to make this fantasy a reality. She continued to try to push out words or move or [i]something[/i] but nothing would come, nothing could come out. She was no longer terrified—she had galloped straight past that to full on panicking. Would her family come looking for her if she didn't go home right away? What was she supposed to do?

“You'll be asleep in another minute or so so I suppose I should tell you. I teleported over to the farm this afternoon while you were working. I mentioned to Big Mac that you'd be spending the night to help me research and part of tomorrow so we have plenty of time together. Doesn't that sound wonderful?”

No the hell it didn't! It sounded like some ole' bullsh—

 

Applejack's forelegs finally gave and she collapsed to the table.

 

She awoke feeling as if her whole body had been encased in an ice block. She'd been sure to tell Mac to close all the downstairs windows but as usual he'd forgotten again. As soon as she found that big lug she'd have to give him a piece of her mind. Trying to sit up she found that she couldn't, and her eyes opened to complete darkness. Her head was strapped down along with the rest of her, and she could only look side to side. Giving herself a moment to adjust to the darkness she looked to her left. A bank of machines with multiple buttons and levers she couldn't even begin to guess the function of stood silent in the darkness. To the other side, neatly stacked boxes with labels she couldn't make out pressed against the wall, floor to ceiling. She could just make out the end of a staircase. The ceiling looked like any other old ceiling made of wood...wood...oak maybe? No, it looked as though it hadn't been sanded at all. She could see the grain from here just like at the library. Before that train of thought could leave the station harsh light flooded her vision. The sound of hooves clopping down a set of stairs captured her attention.

“Who is it? Who’s there?”

“Now now Applejack, that's no way to address your mistress.”

At the foot of the stairs stood Twilight, her mane done up in a bun. Her reading glasses briefly caught the glare of the lights above, and she was wearing the outfit that Rarity had given her for 'Librarian Appreciation Day'. As she came closer the farmer could see every curve of that purple body through the clinging fabric and felt the first stirrings of heat down below. The yellow jacket hugged her forelegs and chest, her wings folded to her sides. The black skirt molded to her flank like a second skin. Coming closer she looked down at her semi-willing captive and smiled.

“Was it bad for you, down here in the dark? I really am sorry about that but I thought it might help you sleep better. You've been out for about an hour.” She wore an oddly contented smile, as though all were right in the world.

“Twi, what in tarnation do you think you're doing?! I know I wrote about that stuff but you'd better untie me this instant! I'm not gonna be some test subject—“ Her objections were stifled by a shimmer of magic pinning her lips closed.

“You know, you're not really in a position to make demands.” She placed a hoof under the other mare's chin and faced her directly, letting their eyes make contact. “I'll forgive it this time, but don't let it happen again. The next time you address me it will be 'Yes Mistress', if not there _will_ be consequences.”

Applejack couldn't look away from the piercing gaze. Twilight's eyes always held an air of mystery, of knowledge beyond what she could even conceive. There was something else there now too, something AJ hadn't even considered would be a part of this when she'd dreamed it and wrote it into existence. Madness. As clear and dangerous as the tangle weeds at the bottom of Froggy Bottom Bog she knew in that moment that she was dealing with a madpony. Who was worse? The dreamer of this whole special nightmare? She'd have to be very careful. Feeling the magical grip loosen she decided she might make it out of here if she played along.

“Yes mistress.” Her bonds rattled as she strained to continue looking at her captor.

“That head strap must be uncomfortable, let me loosen it for you.” Two snaps and suddenly Applejack could see more around her. Hoping against hope but trying anyway, she experimentally tried to see if her mouth could reach her chest strap under the guise of getting a better look at her captor.

Twilight's sickly sweet smile faltered and a solid switch of magic hit AJ so hard in the stomach she thought she'd be sick.

“You were doing so good too! That's no way to treat a pony making your dreams come true, is it!” Another solid blow brought out a grunt of pain. She promised to apologize to every single tree on the acres if she made it home because this had to be what getting bucked felt like.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please stop!” Another one of those too sweet smiles spread across the librarian's lips.

“It's alright, you have to learn somehow.” Slowly walking around the table she gave Applejack an appreciative stare. The farmer's muscles rippled under her coat as she continued to clench up in fear. Years of work and exercise had toned her body to near physical perfection. Reaching out she began to caress the red delicious trio on her flank, sending a shiver up Applejack's spine.

“I want to know what your limits are my little pony...I want to know how much pain you can take. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Applejack felt her core heating up with the sultry declaration. Her cutie marks were one of the most sensitive spots on her body, and the subtle teasing heated her up more than she'd have cared to admit.

_This here is so many kinds of wrong I don’t know a word for it! Sweet Luna if I ever get outta here I’m gonna burn that book. How long has she been looking at me like that? Should I say something?_

“I reckon I'll do my best mistress.”

“Don't speak without me telling you to!” White hot pain seared up her left hind leg as it was bit into cruelly. She could feel the warm trickle of blood making its presence known and another one of those awful switches of magic to the chest took her breath away. The feeling of teeth sinking into flesh was almost unbearable, and sent her pussy dripping.

Twilight smiled at Applejack's helpless thrashing. It was time to really begin.

“I'm going to start with whipping you, from light to medium intensity. After that, we'll move on to some more extreme measures. If at any time you feel as though you're going to die, say the word 'Sparky'. I can't imagine anything being more of a turn off than a foalhood nickname.” She gave a mock shudder at this.

It was as if she had known how aroused her captive was from the first bite. If she had been a saner pony, AJ would have shouted the safe word from the top of Canterlot Castle letting everyone know how much she wanted this to end. She continued to lay there, breathing coming in ragged hitches as Twilight walked out of her field of vision, leg and chest still stinging painfully. She heard several clattering noises that she could only guess at.

When Twilight came back into view AJ wished that she hadn't. Floating as obediently behind the librarian was a cane. Securing it to her leg with the hoof strap she practically pranced with excitement, the farmer could hardly remember seeing the other mare this pleased. It worried her greatly. Clenching her muscles tightly as Twilight raised her leg, it began.

The first blow fell across her right thigh, hard enough sting but not enough to leave a mark. Two more struck her further down her leg with the same amount of force, earning a slight grunt of discomfort. The rational part of her mind screamed to have her fight back, to yell or buck in her bonds. This wasn’t right! 

As the next few blows fell, the deepest most honest parts of herself began to realize that she was probably hornier than she’d ever been before. The sting of the cane only worsened, each strike in the same place small personal piece of Tartarus. 

Twilight grinned in glee, each grunt from the farm pony like the sweetest music. With a flick of her hoof the cane sang through the air, raising a welt to the surface. Harder and harder she struck, each one bringing that delicious noise from her willing test subject. Two more strikes on the right upper thigh and she finished, grinding the pointed end into the rising welt. Applejack’s breathing felt labored, each one a struggle as she fought the urge to cry out. 

“Cry for me AJ, I know that you want to. It’s fine, there’s nopony here but us. Tell me, do you like it?”

_Like it? I’m hornier than I’ve ever been! Not many ponies can hurt me. I’m not givin’ in, an Apple never quits._

She could feel her face scrunch up as her eyes shifted to the ceiling. “Eenope!”

The cane slammed down across her face, sending stars across her vision. “I will not tolerate lies, you would do well to remember it. Get ready, I’d imagine you won’t find this very pleasant.”

“What’re you tal—”

Suddenly the cane was everywhere at once, her forelegs, her stomach, even her face. The length of wood smashed and battered her from multiple directions, leaving no exposed part unharmed. The repeated blows varied in intensity, and all Applejack could do was struggle. As a unicorn she doubted that the other mare could cause this much pain, but as a princess she had the power of an earth pony. Each blow was it’s own agony, and no matter how much she fought the urge she was forced to give in. Tears began making their way down orange cheeks, and each new hit brought forth a cry of pain. Without warning the blows ceased, and all Applejack could do was shudder and whimper.

Sliding the strap off of her hoof Twilight let the cane drop to the ground, ready to move to the next phase of her plan. With a quick flap of her wings she climbed onto the table, straddling her captives chest.

“Poor Applejack, was it that bad for you?” Sniffles were her only response. “Since you’ve been a good sport for the most part I think you deserve a treat. I’m going to let you eat my pussy, but you’re only going to get to take three breaths. If you don’t make me come before you pass out, well, I can’t tell you what will happen. Just know that you don’t want to find out. Do you believe me?”

AJ nodded weakly. She knew that she didn’t want to find out what would happen. Even though she was bruised in more places than she could count, she was ashamed to feel a desire to be used by the alicorn.

_I want to taste her so badly._

Placing her rear hooves on either side of Applejack’s head, Twilight’s dampened slit came into view. The puffy purple lips glistened with excitement, a testament to her enjoyment. Applejack opened her mouth, catching some of the nectar and tasting it. She had a light taste, sweeter than she had expected. That was as far as she could process before her world was enveloped. Sight and sound melted away, muted by purple thighs. AJ stuck her tongue out on instinct, delving between the silky folds. She could feel the vibration of Twilight moaning, motivating her to explore. She prodded the sweet opening, slipping her tongue deeper into the mare above. 

Twilight began rocking back and forth, working the questing organ deeper. Applejack’s tongue was built like it’s owner, wide and muscular in all the right places. It stretched the librarian’s opening pleasurably, sending pulses tingling through the nerves there. She felt her muscles relaxing as she worked herself on her friend. Before yesterday she wouldn’t have ever thought this much pleasure could exist, totally exerting her will over somepony who normally was so strong. If she wanted to plunge her scalpel directly into her orange captive would she even object?

Applejack’s lungs were beginning to burn. She could feel her strength flagging, but she pushed on, feel a surge of determination. She would make the other mare cum no matter what. 

Twilight could feel the powerful stroking let up. As much as she wanted to continue grinding her pussy into the farmer’s face she couldn’t. Sitting up, she watched as Applejack struggled for breath. It was adorable really, the way redness shone through orange cheeks. She sputtered and coughed, slowly getting her breathing back to normal. 

“You’ve got one more chance Jackie, get it together!” 

Taking a deep breath Applejack obediently held her mouth open. Again the world was cut off and there was only her questing tongue in the wet heat. The grinding down into her resumed as she stroked. As Twilight leaned backwards she reached, stretching almost to her limit and finally connecting with the nub of sensitive flesh. She felt the alicorn shiver from muzzle to tail as she flicked and curled her clit. The sudden feeling of magic separating her folds and entering her depths almost caused her to choke again. It was not gentle, the force of the thrusts shaking her in her bonds. Each thrust drove her closer to orgasm, making her walls clench. She attacked Twilight’s clit desperately, each lick and suck gaining momentum. Both mares felt themselves hurtling towards their peak. 

Twilight knew that it wouldn’t be long before she reached her limit. AJ’s tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, on her clit, plunging into her, licking her lips. The tightening inside her loosened as orgasm crashed through her body. She felt herself coming down from her high, the shaking throughout her body calming. Sitting back to give AJ breathing space the alicorn focused on her magic. A tendril of force began manipulating her clit, driving her onward toward climax. 

“Mistress, I’m—!”

She caught the gleam in Twilight’s eyes a moment too late. A scalpel, surrounded by a magenta aura, plunged into her left shoulder as she came.

It was the most intense orgasm of Applejack’s life.


End file.
